Gavin-B717
''"Lets get these barricades up, I want overlapping fields of fire, NOTHING gets through that door, do you understand?" ''-Spartan B-717 during the siege of the ONI research facility Delta Nine. Biography Gavin B-717 was born on October 9 2532 (UNSC military Calendar) on Sigma Octanus IV. He was Orphaned at birth after his mother died during childbirth and his father committed suicide, not wanting to live without his wife. Gavin was offered the opportunity to volunteer for the Spartan-III programme in 2539 at the age of seven. Gavin was an exemplary recruit, early on he displayed a heightened skill in infiltration and marksmanship, he was also a born leader, capable of making astounding tactical decisions in the early stages of his training. Gavin was immedietely drafted into ONI after his graduation from training. He became the first and only Spartan-III to be transferred from the Army to UNSC Navy. He was given a coverstory for his past and was placed among the already active Spartans II's, as far as the other Spartan's knew, he had been trained privately for hazardous op's and had suffered complications during his augmentations and was placed in cryo sleep untill he was assigned to the Spartan team Green. Once assigned to the Navy Gavin was awarded commendations for bravery and recieved several purple hearts when his Mjolnir suit malfunctioned during a skirmish with Covenant forces during the siege of Paris IV where he along with a group of Marines defended the ONI research facility Delta Nine, the details of the facility are still classified EYES ONLY by Admiral Parangosky of ONI section III. While Gavin was an immensely effective soldier he worked better alone, and so with the support of ONI he commandeered a demi-prowler a smaller version of the larger stealth ships, and a stock of weapons and supplies and was deployed on various missions alone. He completed all missions succesfully, putting down several insurrections and infiltrating Covenant staging stations. In 2547 Gavin's right arm was severed at the shoulder by a covenant energy blade during a failed assault on a covenant frigate. Despite going into shock Spartan B-717 managed to defeat the Elite who cut off his arm and detonate demolition charges near the covenant shield generators allowing an on station UNSC destroyer to finish the ship off. Gavin escaped the ship and was rushed to the Atlas hospital ship where a robotic prosthetic replaced his severed arm at the shoulder. In 2552 Gavin was behind enemy lines when Reach fell, he had been pursuing a Covenant ship in the hopes of discovering the aliens' homeworld when he was ordered to pull back to inner colony space. He participated in the defense of the Invasion of Earth by The Prophet of Truth's forces and disobeyed a direct order to rescue a group of civilians including a woman in labour from a hunter killer team of Brutes during the attack on New Mombasa. He was demoted from Chief Petty Officer to Petty Officer for this but recieved the Colonial Medal of Valor. He is currently still on deployment for ONI shadowing Serin Osman's ship on the orders of --------REDACTED--------------------- Skill Set Gavin is an immensely gifted tactician and infiltrations expert. He was among the best snipers in Beta company training and functioned perfectly without a spotter. Due to numerous covert missions behind enemy lines Gavin is profficient with Covenant computer systems and weapon usage.Gavvin is a talented leader despite his preference to work alone, he has been known to lead small groups of otherwise doomed marines or civilians to safety despite immense odds. Artificial Intelligence Attaché For his beyond the lines work Gavin was given a SMART A.I to help him with all infiltration of covenant systems. This AI Ethais has aided Gavin immensely throughout his time beyond covenant Lines, and though the AI is reaching the end of its operational lifespan Gavin has pledged to find a way to extend the A.I's life by any means. Ethais is the closest Gavin has to family due to his being an orphan and his removal from his Spartan Class.